


Manner Hands

by evelyn_rose4



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, i tried to not put angst in but i failed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 06:24:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelyn_rose4/pseuds/evelyn_rose4
Summary: Yuzu and Javi discuss the issue of Yuzu's manner hands in the recent pictures uploaded by Brian and Tracy.a.k.a. Yuzu just really liked Javi's Huwaei commercials.





	Manner Hands

Javi was back. 

After the hardest few months feeling alone in Toronto without the one person he could always rely on, Yuzu finally felt whole again. Although it was only for his 3 weeks of usual chaotic training before Europeans, he had returned and that was all that mattered. 

However, it seemed though everyone else at Toronto Cricket Club felt the same as him. Yuzu had never seen Brian have such a skip in his step, Tracy acted more motherly than anyone has ever seen her and Jason seemed to be bouncing off the walls in excitement. 

Honestly, Yuzu was a little angry. As a result of all this excitement Javi was bringing to the rink, he hadn’t had much time to see his boyfriend since he returned to Canada. He had gone straight from the airport to his hotel then to the rink without fitting in any time to even peck Yuzu on the lips as a greeting. 

As a consequence of this and his pent up anger from getting injured again, Yuzu refused to show his usual level of intimacy when taking a photo for the coaches Instagrams. This was a level of petty that Javi was used to but not something the Internet was. 

“You know, your lack of affection towards me has been noticed,” Javi joked whilst the couple sat cuddled up on Yuzu’s couch, scrolling through Twitter after having eaten their weight in food that Yuzu’s Mom had cooked for him.

“Well, you deserved it,” Yuzu said, with his face showing nothing but a serious expression, something Javi was not used to.

“Why?” Javi argued, stopping his fingertip motions on Yuzu’s lower arm. “I don’t think I’ve done anything wrong?”

“Javi is stranger now,” Yuzu humphed whilst stating, “You’ve not been to Toronto in months and not properly spent time with you since ice show in Japan in summer!”

Javi couldn’t help but find his boyfriend completely endearing whilst he complained about the lack of time they’d spent together. He moved his arm up to play with the hair at the back of Yuzu’s neck whilst the other laid on his chest; their favourite position to cuddle in. 

This particular conversation they were having reminded Javi of something he’d also seen scrolling through Twitter earlier in the day. He started to scroll with purpose to find the image that had caught his eye and made him chuckle.

“See! This is during one of the ice shows, look at how affectionate you were being there.” 

Yuzu took the phone out of his hand and proceeded to zoom in on their arms and smiled to himself. 

“Yes well, this was when Javi was near me all the time and I didn’t have to worry about him.”

Although there was an amused smile on his face, Javi noticed that his eyes looked a little downcast as he was musing about the image. Yuzu was well aware that Javi was at the end of his competitive career and although he was slightly angry when the initial retirement conversation happened, he understood. Javi was worried that Yuzu would feel more alone in Toronto than before if he thought that Javi wouldn’t be returning. 

“Cariño,” Javi turned Yuzu to look at him, brown eyes looking into brown. “You know I won’t be in Spain all the time, right? I’ll be between here and there to see you.”

“I know,” Yuzu broke their eye contact, preferring to look at a minute piece of fluff on his thighs instead. “But you won’t be at competitions, you won’t be at training, you won’t be staying with me at nights all the time. I won’t be the most important thing to you anymore.”

This broke Javi’s heart. Yuzu was always going to be the most important thing to him. Whilst his family and the emergence of figure skating in Spain were priorities, Yuzu was the love of his life and he would drop everything if he needed him. 

“Hey, look at me,” He cradled his hands on Yuzu’s cheeks. “You are the most important thing to me. Period. I love you more than I love anything else on this planet and I would do anything and everything to make you happy. Heck, if you wanted me to go and get the crab costume from that stupid commercial and dance in the streets of Toronto to make you happy, I wouldn’t hesitate, even for a second.”

Yuzu let out laugh because Javi knew that he had found those adverts and extravagant animal costumes hilarious and had made so many jokes about his poor boyfriend. Having this reassurance instantly made him feel much happier so he leant over to kiss Javi’s smiling lips then snuggle himself in the crook of his neck. 

“I love you. You know we’re in this forever right?” Yuzu said quietly, unsure as they hadn’t discussed the concept of ‘forever’ before. 

If Javi hadn’t been smiling like a mad man before, he definitely would be now. He thought back to December 2015, after the Grand Prix Final in his home country. This was the night that Yuzu had broken all 3 of his world records, Javi had scored above 200 points and both their emotions were running high. Therefore when Yuzu kissed him in their hotel room, Javi let him. He may have thought at the time it would ruin the easygoing, steady friendship they had before, but he also couldn’t ignore the increase of his heartbeat whenever Yuzu smiled. It may have been a risk, but it was the best risk both of them had ever taken. 

“Was that a lowkey marriage proposal?” Javi asked, looking down at the black hair on his shoulder, expecting only one answer. 

“Nope.” Yuzu laughed, moving his head to look at his boyfriend. “I want you to propose to me with a diamond ring in that camel costume in the streets of Toronto.”

Javi burst out into laughter and pulled his boyfriend - fiancé? - closer. 

“We’ll see, cariño. We’ll see.”

But Javi knew that he would walk in an Olympic opening ceremony many times over, with every ridiculous animal costume, if it made Yuzu smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hiiiii
> 
> i'm new on here and this is honestly the first time i've written anything creatively in such a long time. therefore any constructive criticism is welcome (pls i think i've forgotten how to write to a decent standard). i hope that this is the start of me really starting to pick up this hobby again but we'll see, ideas tend to come to me once every blue moon so...  
> also i'm british and the use of the words mom and commercial really took it out of me. 
> 
> thank you for reading if you did x


End file.
